Every New Beginning
by Alainn
Summary: The Weisss' trip back to Port Royal to visit the Turners stirs up memories for Gin and trouble for her daughter as she slowly discovers where she truly comes from. JG later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, it's all Disney's. *pout*, though as I've said before, Johnny and Orlie would be mine in a perfect world ;) . And the title comes from Semisonic's "Closing Time", it's not mine either and I couldn't fit it all in the summary outside so it will also be known as **"Every New Beginning…"**

**A/N:** This is the sequel to **"Meet ****Virginia****". I suggest you read it first, though you can probably follow it without the other. **No flames please, though constructive criticism is welcome!****

**Summary:** Gin's daughter has been away at boarding school since she was seven years old, communicating with her parents only through letters. Now at age 17, she is to be brought home before attending finishing school the next year. A trip back to Port Royal to visit the Turners stirs up memories for Gin and trouble for her daughter as she slowly discovers where she truly comes from.

**_"Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End"_******

**Chapter 1**

"Richard!"

Virginia Harold-Weiss bustled about, gathering her belongings and glancing around, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"What is it?" her husband questioned, stepping into the common area of their quarters, his own suitcase in hand.

"Have you seen my lace shawl?" Virginia demanded. She made her way into the bedroom, looking frantically under pillows, practically unmaking the bed in the process.

"Virginia," Richard began, watching her progress in interest. "I think perhaps you should calm down."

"Calm down," she scoffed, lifting the blanket and continuing her search. "Calm down. I'm picking up a daughter I haven't seen in ten years and I can't find my shawl, I-"

"Virginia." Richard reached forward and grabbed her hands to stop her movement and let her focus on him. "It will be fine."

"How do you know that?" She shifted out of his grasp, grabbed his bag and began looking through his things. "She's seventeen Richard, _seventeen. The last time we saw her she was seven years old. Do you realize how much we've missed?"_

"It's perfectly natural to send a child away to boarding school," he reminded her.  "We had agreed, Katherine understood, and her letters since have been nothing but cheerful. I'm sure there's no resentment."

Virginia sighed. That child had never been meant to be caged. Not with Sparrow in her blood. And yet, Richard was right. They _had agreed, Virginia herself included. _

But none of that mattered now. Katherine was coming home. That was all that was important.

"Sir?" a voice interrupted their argument and Virginia's thoughts. They both turned to the doorway to find a steward leaning in to the room, careful not to disrupt their conversation. "The ship is docking."

* * * * *

"Now remember," Richard began, crossing the yard of the university where dozens of young ladies were milling around. "It may be strange at first. She may not be comfortable around us-"

"Where is she?" Virginia cut him off, already searching each of the women's features for anything remotely familiar.

Richard looked up as well, looking at each girl. "I don't see-"

"Mother?"

Virginia turned, as did her husband to find, what she could only assume was her daughter standing behind them, one of the few students to actually have her hair down. Her long dark, almost black hair. Virginia stared at her, marveling at how Katherine had grown. High cheek bones, her mother's nose. And her eyes…deep brown, much like-

Virginia shook the thought from her head, gazing at her and still unable to speak, still taking in the similarities.

Katherine, heedless of her parents' silence, stepped forward and embraced them both. "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you two," she said, as if they had spoken everyday since she had been sent away, as opposed to the usual one-a-month letter. Virginia immediately welcomed the hug while Richard, unaccustomed to such public displays of affection, simply patted Katherine's shoulder fondly.

Pulling back, Katherine smiled warmly at the both of them. "I must admit, I'm anxious to return to London. New York has grown rather tiresome over the years."

Virginia almost laughed at this, still familiarizing herself with her daughter's proper speech and began to wonder what Captain Jack Sparrow would say if twenty years ago, someone had tried to tell him that his only daughter would grow up to become such a lady.

"Well," Richard began, glancing at Virginia for her approval of telling their surprise, then turning back to Katherine. "We actually made other arrangements than to return immediately to England. Though I believe you will enjoy them."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Katherine asked.

"Some of your mother's old friends reside in the Caribbean islands, in Port Royal," he explained. "We thought a trip to visit them might be in order. A small vacation before heading to finishing school back home, yes?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" She threw her arms around her 'father's neck, oblivious to the fact that this seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"We thought that might be your reaction," Virginia said as Katherine pulled away from Richard. "What with London being covered in snow this time of year and all."

"Yes," Katherine agreed, still grinning. "When do we leave?"

* * * * *

"You know, this is a rather ridiculous arrangement," Will Turner began, leading his wife down the streets of Port Royal by a hand on the small of her back.

"What is?" Elizabeth prompted, already searching the vast nearby ocean for signs of her friend's ship. 

"We're this girl's godparents, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And yet we live two thousand miles away and haven't seen her since her christening."

"Something to that effect, yes." She pulled him to a stop when they reached the crowded docks, full of other spectators no doubt awaiting their own acquaintances. "There it is." She pointed to the large English-style ship approaching.

"How old is Katherine now?" Will asked, his eyes transfixed on the navy ship.

"Seventeen, if my math is correct."

The ship was docking now, its anchor being lowered and a ramp being placed on its starboard side. A few passengers were beginning to descend it. In turn with each of them, the harbormaster would approach and ask for their names, writing them down in his booklet.

It was then that Elizabeth saw Virginia step off the ramp, Richard not far behind her with a few bags, though the porter followed with the majority of them. They all three reached the bottom before another porter appeared, escorting, no doubt by his own suggestion by the looks of her, a young dark-haired woman.

Will stared openly at her. There was no doubt in his mind who she was, and he found himself wondering how Virginia had managed to keep the girl's true lineage a secret so long. "Elizabeth…" he trailed off, his eyes transfixed on his goddaughter.

"I know," she agreed. "That's her."

"Elizabeth!" she heard Virginia declare suddenly. She turned to find her rushing over to them while her husband argued with the first porter. Virginia immediately embraced her friend upon reaching her, then turned and pulled Will into a hug as well. They both managed to smile warmly at her, though Will couldn't keep himself from glancing up at Virginia's daughter who was nodding her thanks to her escort and making her way over to them as well.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Turner," she greeted them politely. It was evident that she had been trained for such meetings and situations, most likely thanks to Richard, who was now approaching.

Elizabeth was the first to recover from her shock, employing her own carefully learned manners. "Katherine," she said, wrapping her arms around her in a polite embrace. She pulled back and took the opportunity to examine her. "The last time we saw you, you were still a baby. And now you're a _lady!" While she was sure Katherine took that exclamation as pure surprise that she had grown, Elizabeth glanced at Virginia pointedly. Not that she had expected the girl to be completely uncouth, but this level of breeding was still surprising._

Richard came up from behind, slipping an arm around Katherine's shoulders. "Shall we go?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and gestured toward the street in the direction of the Turner's home.

* * * * * 

More soon, but I need comments!!!! And don't worry, **Jack** enters soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while guys, I've been working on this new **LOTR story (will be posted probably by tomorrow for those interested) and some chemistry stuff. Here ya go!!**

Oh, and **Christina, I'll try workin' in the girls soon (you know what I mean, just don't wanna give it away to everyone else yet ;) )**

**Chapter 2**

Tortuga.

The place hadn't changed as long as Jack Sparrow had been visiting it. Except for maybe the styles of the dresses worn by the various prostitutes.

He received a nod from a passing fellow pirate, complete with eye patch, which Jack considered rather cliché. The man probably wasn't even missing an eye.

Jack turned back to his rum, gesturing for the tavern owner to bring him another. Propping his feet up on the table and barely missing Gibbs' drink in the process, he pulled his tri-cornered hat down over his eyes.

It wasn't long before Gibbs reached over to nudge him, clearing his throat pointedly.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack began, still leaning back in his chair, "as superstitious a man as you are, I should think you'd know it's bad luck to be disturbin' a man who's restin'."

"Jack," Gibbs said warningly, ignoring the comment.

Jack finally tipped his hat up to look in the direction Gibbs was jerking his head in. Three scraggly men had entered the pub and were slowly, but purposefully approaching their table.

Jack removed his feet from their position in order to sit up, taking a sip from his mug nonchalantly.

"Sparrow," one greeted him, obviously the designated leader of the trio.

"McKinley," Jack acknowledged, sighing.

"I was just wonderin'," McKinley began, his clearly Irish accent slurring his words, "what some interestin' information might be worth to someone such as yerself."

Jack glanced over at Gibbs, who looked rather nervous and removed a double-edged dagger from somewhere on his belt. He stared at its sharp blade curiously, as if contemplating what to do with it. Then he sat back in his seat again and carelessly tossed it in McKinley's direction. It stuck fast in the wooden wall beside his head, and he jumped slightly, startled.

"I think the better question would be whether or not withholdin' said 'information' is really worth yer life."

He saw McKinley swallow, his Adam's apple working up and down. "Just thought ye'd like to know that _The Black Pearl_ has been spotted sailin' near Jamaica."

Jack didn't move, playing absently with one of the many dangling trinkets hanging from his hair. "That's interesting."

"Aye," McKinley agreed. "Like I said."

Jack's hand moved down to stroke at the braids in his beard thoughtfully. "Well, then," He stood abruptly and faced McKinley, not intimidated by the other man's greater height. "Thank you so much for your services," he said, grinning to reveal a mouth half full of golden-capped teeth. "However," his tone turned menacing and the smile faded as if it had never existed in the first place, "the next time you try keeping something like this from me," He lifted his hand and pulled his dagger back out of the wall roughly, pleased by McKinley's flinch, "I won't miss." The grin returned. "Savvy?"

McKinley swallowed again and nodded his understanding, gesturing for his men to follow him back outside.

Jack stared after them, not noticing Gibbs rising from the table and coming around it to stand behind him.

"Should we be headin' out then?" he inquired, glancing back and forth from Jack to the doors McKinley had exited through.

Jack sighed. "We'll need a ship."

* * * * * 

"Gin," Elizabeth began, handing Virginia a cup of tea and sitting down across from her at the round kitchen table. Hopefully the late hour and their being in the maids' section of the house would offer some manner of privacy. "She's…grown."

"I know what you're thinking," Gin replied, glancing at the doorway that led to the dining room, as if expecting her husband or daughter to barge in at any moment. "And I've noticed it. It's just…it's been so many years…" she began, scoffing lightly at herself, "and yet I almost cried when I saw her."

Elizabeth sighed and placed a comforting hand over her friend's. She did not envy Gin her memories. She could not imagine anything worse than losing Will. Let alone if it involved having to marry Norrington after.

"I honestly don't know how you do it," she admitted. Gin looked back at her, her expression quizzical. "Live this way. I couldn't."

"Gets easier." Gin stared down at her folded hands resting on the table. "I know this sounds terrible, but it got a lot easier while Katherine was away at school." Elizabeth nodded her understanding. "Her eyes…"

"I know." Elizabeth sighed, glancing at the door herself. "Richard…he has no idea?"

"No, and I don't see how he can't. I suppose he's a firm believer in 'ignorance is bliss'." Gin's breathing hitched momentarily and Elizabeth turned back to find that she was obviously about to cry. "Alright, I lied," Gin conceded. "It's not easier, not with her home. And if that makes me a bad mother, I'm sorry, I can't help it." She paused to gulp in a breath and Elizabeth slid out of her chair to kneel in front of hers. "I just…" Another sob racked her body. "It doesn't matter how long it's been, when I look at her…I miss him so much, I can't breathe sometimes." Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she pulled Gin into a hug, which she hoped would offer some manner of comfort.

"Gin, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Inviting you back here, in addition to Katherine coming home…it was a bad idea. She sat back while Gin attempted to collect herself. "But now that you're here…back in Port Royal, I mean…maybe it's time you told her."

Gin shook her head vehemently. "I can't," she said firmly. "That's not something I can just…tell her out of nowhere." A wistful smile crossed her face and she wiped another tear from her cheek, her eyes returning to her hands. "When Katherine was young…she was a lot like you. This…fascination with pirates. And she used to read a lot about the famous ones." She shook her head again in defiance. "I can't tell her she was reading about her own father, Elizabeth, you know that."

"Gin," Elizabeth said. Her friend lifted her gaze. "She deserves to know where she comes from."

"Who?" a voice called suddenly. Both Elizabeth and Gin rose abruptly to their feet to find Katherine standing in the doorway, her expression expectant.

"No one," Gin assured her, the first of the two to manage speech.  Katherine arched an eyebrow, making it obvious she didn't believe her mother. Gin stared steadily back at her, marveling at the realization of just how many mannerisms were genetic.

"Mind if I join you?" Katherine asked, gesturing toward the table the older women had been seated at. Her brow furrowed when she got a closer look at her mother. "You've been crying."

"Oh, yes." Gin forced a laugh and wiped at her eyes. "Motherly jitters with you being home and all."

Though Katherine still appeared skeptical, she nodded and crossed the room to the wood-burning stove in the corner, lifting the hot tea kettle off it with a rag and pouring herself a cup.

"It's rather late for you to be up," Elizabeth began.

"Likewise," Katherine countered, lowering herself into the third chair at the table.

Elizabeth nodded and sat down beside her as Gin reluctantly sat across from them. "Your mother was um, just telling me about your interest in pirates."

Katherine laughed, almost scoffing. "Good Lord, I haven't thought about pirates in years."

"Ever had the pleasure of meeting one?" Elizabeth prodded, ignoring Gin's warning glance.

"Can't say as I have, nor do I _want_ to." Katherine waved a dismissive hand. "Their hay day is long past as it is. They don't interest or frighten me half as much as they once did." She stopped here to sip her tea. "Most unpleasant creatures, I'm sure."

"Not all," Gin found herself murmuring.

"Oh, you've met one?" Katherine asked her.

Gin looked up from her tea, realizing her daughter had heard her. "No," She shook her head. "No, I never met one." She cleared her throat and rose to her feet. "Look, it's been a long day and it's late. We should all get some sleep." She began heading for the door, stopping by Katherine's chair to place a hand on her shoulder.  "Don't be too long." Katherine nodded and she and Elizabeth watched her leave.

* * * * *

More soon guys, assuming you comment! Heehee!


	3. Chapter 3

I know, it took a while, sorry guys. Here's more! :) 

**Chapter 3**

She found him outside, though she hadn't been searching for him.

He sat out on the steps out in front of the estate staring pensively out at the ocean.

"Mr. Turner?" she ventured, approaching him slowly from behind.

"Katherine," Will greeted her, scooting aside to allow her room to sit as well. "And you can call me Will."

She lowered herself slowly beside him, probably nervous about getting the seat of her dress dusty. His eyes returned to the horizon and he followed his gaze, looking out to it herself. "It's beautiful down here," she commented, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence. "Certainly more than Boston."

"I take it you've never visited the Caribbean," he smiled, picking at a blade of grass and tossing it aside.

She let out a small laugh. "You sound surprised."

"Well, no, I just…" He laughed as well. "I would've thought Gin would have brought you down here before now."

She smiled and stared down at her hands. "I used to beg my mother to be near the sea when I was young."

"That doesn't surprise me," he admitted.

She  turned her head, facing him. "It doesn't?"

He shook his head, giving her a small, almost sheepish smile. "You strike me as the sailing type."

"What about you?" She turned her whole body toward him now. He had obviously sparked her interest.

"What about me?" he echoed, turning the question around.

"Are you the sailing type?" she clarified.

Surprisingly, he didn't take it as light-heartedly as she had intended it. He shifted forward again, effectively averting his gaze, the contemplative look returning. It took him a moment to reply.

"I suppose I am, yes."

It was all he said. But it implied so much more. Almost as if she had mentioned something he yearned for and had been forbidden to have. And it occurred to her for the first time that maybe she had.

Elizabeth seemed more inclined toward land, that much was easy to observe. It had never occurred to her that perhaps Will felt differently.

Against her better judgment, she pressed the issue. "But you're here."

He nodded. "I'm here."

"And…happy?"

A small smile played across his lips and he looked over at her again. "Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"Well…" She glanced back at the doorway, then back at him. "I-"

"Let's go inside," he suggested, standing and brushing his pants off.

She stood as well, sensing that he had deliberately changed the subject. "Mr. Turner, you'll have to excuse me," she began to apologize. "Many people tell me I don't know when to quit, it's one of my faults, and I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," he cut her off again, waving a hand at her dismissively. "Again, it doesn't surprise me."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth, intending to ask what he had meant by that, but he took one of her arms and began to lead her back into the manor.

"And I told you," he said, "it's Will."

* * * * *

"McKinley's gonna be none too pleased when he finds out ye took 'is ship," Jack heard his companion warn him as he slowly got a feel for the foreign steering wheel.

"_Commandeered, Gibbs," he corrected him, searching the vessel for loose knots and the like with experienced dark eyes. _

"Whatever the term ye use, he'll see it the same way," Gibbs said, walking up the dais steps. "Ye stole from 'im. Now Jack, ye know me. I've stuck by ye this whole time, but I've no desire to have McKinley's crew chasin' us till the end of our days."

"Nor do I," Jack agreed, disinterested. He had more important things to concern himself with than McKinley's hot temper.

Barbossa for example.

Damn, he was getting too old for this. It had been months since he had had a lead as to the _Pearl__'s whereabouts and he didn't have any great hopes that this venture would end up any different than the others had. His old first mate's crew would have disappeared by the time he reached the port, or they would have never truly been spotted to begin with._

And Jamaica, well…that was new. Barbossa usually tended to keep to the smaller islands, easier jobs. And the only place Jack could think of that could possibly be of any interest to him there was Port Royal. 

About the last place Jack wished to chase him to. 

Visiting Will and Elizabeth wasn't exactly number one on his To Do list either. He had slowly, and purposely detached himself from them over the years, as Elizabeth had received frequent letters from Gin in the earlier parts of her marriage. The last thing he had wanted to think about, let alone hear about back then was how well things were going for her back in London.

And now…well it was still the last thing he wanted to think about. And he rarely allowed himself to. Thinking about it at all brought all the pain of leaving her behind to the surface and that just wasn't good. Think of one memory, and they all came, so what was the point? 

Though no matter how much he tried to ignore her, she was still there, always present in the back of his mind.

And since her departure, Jack had learned an important lesson: Anyone who said it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all had obviously never lost. He considered himself much better off before he had met her, when the sea had been his only great love.

"Jack?" Gibbs's voice broke into his reverie and he jerked slightly. He turned to the older sailor. "If we're goin', we should go."

Jack nodded. "Let's go then."

* * * * *

Before you guys ask (or possibly yell), no, that was NOT budding romance between Will and Katherine; that'd just be weird. COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took soooo long guys, my computer is being evil and is not letting me log in (I'm on a different one right now). **And I know someone was wondering why Will and Elizabeth didn't have children**. Well, I had actually been planning to work them in with a friend of mine (Everyone say **thank you to ****Christina for the twins as I was not going to do the clichéd Jack's daughter falls for Will's son. At least not this story ;) ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth had returned with the Turners' twin daughters not long after Will and Katherine had finished their lunch. 

Katherine had never seen them before until now. Small, probably around four years of age, with their mother's lighter hair and their father's dark eyes, giving them the overall look of Elizabeth. Although they were identical, the one that stayed partially hidden behind her mother actually reminded her more of Will than did the second one.

The one that stood out in the open, not at all curious of the stranger in her home, stepped forward. Abigail, she introduced herself as (and afterwards promptly giving her sister's name and claiming proudly that she was the eldest by three minutes) was easily the loudest, the most forthcoming. The first still hadn't come forward and seemed content to let Abigail do the speaking for both of them. When Abby had been talking for a good five minutes, nonstop, both were shooed out the back kitchen door to play outside.

Elizabeth plopped down in the vacant chair at the table across from her husband and goddaughter, blowing her hair off her forehead in a huff. This drew a chuckle from Will, who was perfectly aware of just how tiring his children could be. "I swear, I would have left them at my father's if I thought he could handle them another day," she sighed.

"Oh, is that where they were?" Katherine asked, glancing at the window that displayed the yard the girls played in.

"Yes," Elizabeth clarified. "He loves having them, but he can't take them for prolonged periods of time, it's too stressful." She sat back in her chair and sighed, then let her eyes dart around the kitchen. "Where's Gin?"

Katherine's brow furrowed and she saw Will's similar reaction. "I don't know," she said, just realizing it herself.

"You don't know?" Elizabeth echoed, her voice filling with concern. "You mean she's not here?"

"I thought she went with you this morning," Katherine said.

"I didn't even think about it," Will added.

Elizabeth stood, immediately heading for the foyer and stopping at the base of the stairs, Will and Katherine trailing behind her. "Gin?" she called up them. No answer. "Gin, are you up there?" she tried again. Still nothing. She turned helplessly to Will, who gave her the reassuring smile she had wanted from him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. She _is_ an adult Elizabeth," he reminded her. The worry lines in her face did not disappear. "Look, if it will make you feel better, I will go and search for her." He moved to the front door and Elizabeth made no protests, obviously eager to find her friend.

"I'm coming with you," Katherine announced.

Will froze, hand on the doorknob. He turned back around. "No, you most certainly are not."

"She's my mother," she protested, crossing her arms in defiance. She raised one eyebrow. "Is this a gender thing?"

"Stubborn," he said, barely audible, more to himself than her. "Of course."

Katherine chose to ignore the odd behavior for the moment. An argument would not help her ploy. "You will find her much quicker with two people searching than one," she pointed out.

And there was nothing Will could say to this, as she was right. He sighed and looked to Elizabeth. She nodded. "You two go," she insisted, watching the double doors as if she expected Gin to walk through them. "I'll stay here in case she comes back."

Will's gaze returned to Katherine. "Alright," he agreed, placing a hand on the knob. "Follow me."

* * * * * 

They had gotten separated some time ago. No doubt Mr. Turner was searching as frantically for her as he was for her mother.

And she had not meant to wander to the docks, and yet here she was.

And it seemed the right place to wander as Gin sat at the end, legs dangling over the edge, gazing longingly out at the ocean, much as Will had been when she had found him earlier that day. In this position, she reminded Katherine of a small child who is wondering what its life will be like, for such deep thoughts are often inspired by something as endless and curious as the sea.

"Mother?" Katherine ventured, stepping softly onto the long pier and wincing as it creaked. Gin turned when she heard her daughter's voice and offered a small smile, patting the seat beside herself, an indication for the younger woman to sit. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I didn't mean to worry Will and Elizabeth." Gin continued to stare absently. "I just…" She sighed. "I needed some time to think."

"About what?" Katherine prompted, lowering herself onto the hard wood.

Gin remained silent for some time, as if trying to decide the best course of action; to speak or not to speak. She finally turned to face her daughter, but she still did not open her mouth. She seemed to simply have switched her focus from the ocean to her, without any reason. "Katherine," she finally began hesitantly. She fidgeted nervously. "I, um…well, there's something I need to…" she trailed off, almost appearing as though Katherine's nod of encouragement was more off-putting than supportive. "Don't ask me why I've decided to do this now, I suppose it's being back here in the Caribbean, but…I…I suppose…this is going to be hard to hear." Gin felt her brow furrow as Katherine's smile faded. "But…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

* * * * *

Okay, I've done my part (even if I was late), you do yours!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the lateitude guys. With my computer not letting me log in, I've had to update on someone else's computer and update day kind of escaped me this past week. Here's more!

**Chapter 5**

"Katherine," Gin called after her daughter, shutting the doors to the manor behind the both of them. "Katherine, stop," she pleaded. The young woman ignored her, rushing quickly up the stairs, no doubt heading for her room. "Katherine."

"What happened?" Elizabeth inquired, emerging from the parlor, both twins trailing behind their mother. "Where've you been?" Gin did not turn to her, staring at the empty landing at the top of the staircase.

"Elizabeth," Will's voice preceded him as he stepped through the front doors, looking rather exhausted. He opened his mouth again to speak to his wife, then shut it upon spotting Gin. "Is Katherine with you?" he asked. She nodded silently and he let out a sigh. "I thought I'd lost the both of you." He crossed the room to Elizabeth and slipped an arm around he waist, glancing curiously back and forth between them. "Is something wrong?"

Gin sighed as well, glancing up the stairs again where Katherine had disappeared. "I believe I've made a mistake," she admitted.

"What did you say to her?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Say to whom?" Will demanded, looking to either of them for a response. "Katherine?"

Gin lowered herself onto the third step and drew her knees up to her chest. "I told her," she announced. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her eyebrows practically hit her hairline, but Will still appeared confused. "About Jack," Gin clarified for him.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and it echoed in the sudden silence. "How did she take it?"

"She wouldn't believe it at first," Gin told them, massaging her forehead tiredly. "It took me a while to convince her." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything, I knew it would be too much of a shock." She buried her face in her hands.

"I'll talk to her," Will offered, already heading for the stairs. He placed a reassuring hand on Gin's shoulder on his way up. "I can relate. She'll come around, trust me."

Gin nodded and allowed a grateful smile, watching him ascend the steps, then turned back to Elizabeth who was already gazing at her. Her friend's expression proved doubtful.

* * * * *

"Katherine?" Will ventured, rapping softly on her door. He hesitated when he received no answer. "Can I come in?" he asked. Nothing. He slowly reached for the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open, surprised to find it unlocked. When he entered, the young woman was nowhere in sight. "Katherine?"

"Did you know?" a feminine voice demanded. Katherine emerged from behind the wardrobe to his left, several dresses in her arms. She walked briskly over to a half-filled bag lying on the bed and stuffed them inside, angrily. "You knew." It was no longer a question.

He didn't reply, eyeing the suitcase as she returned to the wardrobe to yank out more clothing. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She came out again, shaking her head. "I don't know," she revealed, pausing to answer him and staring down at the dresses as if only now realizing that she was unaware what she was packing them for. "I just…I need to get away from here for a while. Away from my mother."

"Katherine," he began, still watching her. "Your mother didn't have a choice in this. At least she _felt_ she didn't. If she had told anyone, even your-" he cut himself off, realizing his mistake. "Even Richard," he finished, "it would only have made the situation far worse."

"She could have told _me_," she argued.

He sighed. "She just did."

Katherine averted her gaze, staring down at the dresses she carried again.

"I know how it is," he went on, rising from his position on the bed. "I found out about my father also when I was only a little older than you."

She squinted at him and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

He looked up at her. "We have similar backgrounds, you and I," he said vaguely.

She stared at him. "Your father was…"

"Yes." He gave a small, almost inappropriate laugh. "It was actually your father that told me. I was ready to kill him for suggesting such a thing. I had been told he had a perfectly respectable occupation."

"Are you…" she trailed off, trying to contemplate how to word what she wanted to say tactfully, "I mean, does that mean you're, um…"

"No," he replied, answering before she even truly had the chance to ask. "No, I'm not. But I won't deny it's in my blood." He raised his eyes to hers. "And neither can you." He turned and headed for the door, hoping she wouldn't go through with leaving.

"Will?"

He reluctantly turned and raised his eyebrows in silent question.

She hesitated, appearing as though he hadn't really expected him to turn. "Does he know?" she finally asked. "About me?"

He shook his head. "No," he told her. "Your mother never had a chance to tell him."

"Do you think…I mean, if he _did_ know me," she added. "Would he like me?"

The question brought a faint smile to his lips as he remembered his old friend. Jack probably would have even preferred a girl to a boy. He nodded. "Yes." He turned again and disappeared into the hallway.

* * * * *

More next week. That is, as long as there's FEEDBACK!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, but here it finally is!

Chapter 6 

Katherine disappeared out into the night through the kitchen door, making her way silently across the wet grass to the side of the estate where the road into town lay.

She had packed. Enough clothing to last her for up to a month. But her bag still sat on her bed back in the Turners' guest room. Her intention had never really been to run away. No, for now a walk would do. A little freedom from her concerned mother.

She skipped Port Royal's main square, traveling around the majority of the town itself and heading toward the pier. The streets were rather crowded for so late in the evening, most naval officers moving to their posts on the battlements.

Other civilians pushed past her as well, including two older men who didn't appear as though they quiet belonged in such a village. They were walking as briskly as she herself was, though their route seemed to be in the opposite direction-the way she had come. The shorter of the two brushed past her, mumbling a slurred "'scuse me lass" and continuing on his way. She ignored them, moving on herself and thinking no more of it.

She reached the docks, stumbling down the little hill to the side of them and landing in the soft, white sand. She dusted her skirts off and proceeded to remove her laced up shoes, setting them off to the side. Then she strolled down toward the water. She had just dipped one foot in to wade when she heard voices back in the woods to her left. Her ears perked up and she listened carefully, wishing whoever it was would simply head off back toward town.

But they didn't. Rather, they drew closer still from what she could tell. The only comfort was that she only heard two of them.

She briefly concerned herself with the realization that a lady should not be seen walking alone at night, and shoeless no less, but she quickly dismissed it as the least of her problems.

But when two men, different from the ones that had bumped into her in the street emerged from the foliage, her danger instinct kicked in and she began searching the area around her for a suitable place to hide. She saw nothing. And they were close enough now that she could make out everything they were saying.

"The Cap'n said t'stay low!" one told the other with the tone of someone who had explained what they were saying more than once and was exasperated at having to say it again.

The taller one looked as if he were about to respond before his eyes-at least the one good one of the two-focused on Katherine. His eyebrows shot up and his face split into a stupid grin. Seeing this simper, the other turned and spotted her as well.

"Well, well, well," he began, approaching her, the second following him. He smirked as well upon reaching her. "What d'we have 'ere?"

* * * * *

"Now where's she off to in such a hurry?" Jack demanded, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction the young woman who had bustled past them had headed.

Gibbs followed his gaze curiously, then shrugged it off. Jack stopped walking suddenly and turned back around. "She shouldn't be out 'ere alone," he told his companion, his brow furrowing.

Gibbs now turned as well, disinterested this time, glancing back and forth between the former captain and the road he was staring at. "You're not thinkin' o' followin' her?" he asked, disapprovingly. "There're soldiers everywhere. An' she'd be more 'fraid of us than any other she'll be findin' out here."

"No, I ain't gonna follow 'er," Jack assured him and the older pirate gave a satisfied nod, beginning to move forward again. But Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "You are." Gibbs opened his mouth to protest but Jack cut him off. "Got somewhere I gotta be."

* * * * *

"How is she?" Elizabeth questioned upon spotting her husband descending the stairs.

Will sighed and shook his head. "Angry." He turned and headed for the parlor, wondering if Elizabeth had already put the girls to bed. "Where's Gin?" he inquired, glancing around him as though searching for her.

"Upstairs," she informed him. "She's not feeling well."

He nodded in understanding. "I don't know what else to do for them. I would hardly suggest she tell Richard after the way Katherine reacted."

"Tell me what?" Richard's voice preceded him as he entered the sitting room from the direction of the foyer, no doubt returning from his meeting with Governor Swann.

Elizabeth visibly paled and looked immediately to Will for help. He hesitated, watching as Richard looked to both of them for an answer.

Luckily a pounding on the front doors saved them from having to reply. Elizabeth pushed past both men to the front hall, eager for the escape and desperate to reach her destination before one of the maids stole the opportunity of slipping away by answering the door.

She pulled the right door open, shooing a servant backwards just in time, then turned to greet the visitor.

"Evenin' Miss Swann," the dark pirate standing before he grinned, pleased with the obvious shock written on her face. "Or is it Turner now?"

* * * * *

Heeee's baaack!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, here's more!

**Chapter 7**

"Long time no see, lass," Jack said, stepping past her into the foyer and forgetting to wait for a reply to his previous question. "Where's the whelp?" he asked, glancing around. "I need a minute."

Elizabeth quickly shut the door, looking into the next room herself to ensure that Will was keeping Richard occupied. "What," she began when she saw that neither was in ear shot, grabbing onto his sleeve angrily, "are you _doing_ here?"

"Now, now, relax," he advised, brushing away her grip as a courtier might an insect. "What's all the fuss about?"

"I-" she started before her eyes fell on her husband and Richard again and it occurred to her that sharing too much was probably not the best idea. "Nothing…it's nothing."

He studied her for a moment and she got the distinct impression that he did not believe her, but he shook his head dismissively. "I'm sure it is. Now, where's dear William?"

Sighing, she walked past him, heading for the parlor, then stopped when he began to trail after her. "No, no," She turned, bringing him to an abrupt halt. He arched an eyebrow at her in silent question. "You…wait here."

He gave her a look that she knew meant he preferred following her, but she ignored it since for once he seemed compliant enough to stay put. When she was sure he wouldn't move, she started toward the sitting room again, praying that Richard wouldn't have the sudden urge to leave the manor again and that Gin wouldn't come downstairs.

"Will?" she ventured, trying not to be too obvious in her interruption of his conversation with Richard. Both men turned to her. Her gaze flicked to her friend's husband momentarily, then back to her own. "Um, we have a slight…problem."

Will's brow furrowed and he politely excused himself, allowing Elizabeth to lead him back into the front hall. "What is it?" he inquired. By the time they reached their destination, he required no response.

"Ya both look so worried," Jack observed, glancing back and forth between the two. "So…just _one_ quick question and I'll be on me way."

"And what's that?" Will demanded.

"Well," Jack began, hesitating, as if trying to think how to word what he wanted to say. "You both remember the _Pearl_, yes?" He received no reply, but he hadn't really been expecting one. "'Course ya do. Wonderin' if you had seen it 'round these parts in the recent…present."

"You came all this way," Elizabeth took a step forward. "To ask us about a bloody ship?"

"_Tsk-tsk_." Jack shook his head disapprovingly at her. "Such language." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but he ignored it. "I didn't just decide to drop by. Alright? I had a reliable source." He paused, thinking to himself. "Well, a source anyway," he added as an afterthought.

The front door burst open then, this guest not so polite as Jack had been to knock and they all jumped, Will pulling Elizabeth partially behind himself protectively. Gibbs stepped inside, brushing himself off from the rain that had begun to fall since he had been separated from the Captain.

He looked up, nodded at the younger two, then spoke to Jack. "You were right 'bout the girl," he informed him. "And McKinley was right about the _Pearl_. Barbossa's 'ere alright." By Jack's expression, and Will and Elizabeth's as well, it was clear that they were all waiting for him to continue. "Followed 'er all the way back to the docks. Pintel and Ragetti took 'er."

Elizabeth's grip on her husband tightened. "Took who?" she prompted.

"Ah, young lass," Gibbs explained. "'bout so high," He held a flattened palm level with his shoulder. "Dark hair."

Elizabeth looked urgently up at Will.

"I left her in her room, she was fine then," he insisted.

"'Scuse me?" Gibbs broke in. "Was this girl o' yers named Katy…o' Katherine? Somethin' like that?" Both nodded, staring at him questioningly. He raised his chin defiantly. "Now, I may not be the wisest among men, but I'm smart enough to stay and learn 'er name when she told it to 'em."

"She told them her-" Will stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind, we have bigger problems at the moment." He circled back around to go back and speak with Richard.

"Well!" Jack exclaimed, allowing a crooked grin to grace his features. "Looks like our missions mesh once again!" Elizabeth did not say anything to this. "So," he said, glancing at her and Gibbs. "Who's this girl?"

* * * * *

Heehee.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long everyone, you know the usual reasons. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

"Gin?" Elizabeth wrapped softly on her friend's bedroom door for a second time. She almost hoped she wouldn't answer. It would save her the trouble of now, of all times, informing her that not only was her daughter missing, but her daughter's father whom she hadn't seen in almost two decades happened to be downstairs in the foyer.

Finally the door swung open to reveal the younger woman, a handkerchief crumpled in her hand that had long passed its point of being useful. "Is Katherine talking?" she inquired hopefully.

Elizabeth simply shook her head, not really knowing how to reply to the question. "I need you to come downstairs. Someone…something's happened."

Gin's eyebrows immediately drew together in concern and she paused before speaking, looking as though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to the question she was about to ask. "What's happened?"

"Just please come with me."

Elizabeth turned and started down the upstairs corridor, her pace none too enthusiastic. Not knowing what else to do, and seeing that whatever the situation, it was clear her friend would not reveal it until they were on the bottom floor, Gin followed hesitantly.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" she insisted, hurrying to keep up with her as she moved quickly down the stairs. Her worry grew with ever step she descended. But it dissolved into confusion when she saw the large, familiar man standing in the front hall upon their arrival.

She squinted at him, carefully assuring herself she wasn't seeing things. "Mr. Gibbs?" she clarified, incredulously.

He nodded at her. "Miss Harold."

Gin was unable to suppress a slightly nervous giggle at this. It had been years since someone had called her by her maiden name and it sounded strangely foreign to her ears. Like Miss Harold had been a totally separate person from her present self; one that hardly existed these days. 

She was all prepared to question the both of them about his presence there when a voice, moving toward them from another room from the echo of it, cut her off.

"Will's all concerned, talkin' about goin' after the girl on his own! And for some reason, I get the strange feeling we're not welcome 'ere."

Gin's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly and she glanced at Elizabeth, terror evident in her gaze. She was met with much the same expression on the other woman's face. When she finally gained the courage to turn, her suspicions were confirmed.

Jack stood there in the doorway to the drawing room, rooted to the spot, much like everyone else seemed to be.

Elizabeth shifted with obvious discomfort and her eyes darted to Gibbs. She cleared her throat pointedly and he nodded at her, wringing his hat in his hands uneasily and eagerly following her when she moved to leave the foyer.

Which left Jack and Gin standing there alone. Together.

Neither moved for several moments, both waiting for the other to speak, Jack guessed. He was suddenly keenly aware that this was one of the few times in his life that he had been rendered speechless and it was rather unsettling. His mind screamed at him to say something. _Anything_.

"What are you doin' in the Caribbean, love?" he asked finally, surprised at how easily the familiar title slipped from his lips. Not that he hadn't been perfectly comfortable calling her by it years ago before he had even known her name. But now…well, things were different, to say the least.

"What are you doing _here_?" she questioned, indicating the Turner estate.

He swallowed hard. It was quite possible he had never been so uncomfortable in all of his life. "Was just stopping by to ask a few questions," he clarified. He jerked his head toward the room that contained the others. "Now it seems there's a few problems that require my expertise."

Gin shook her head, confused. "What problems?"

"Uh, girl's gone missin'." He raised a hand and held it level at his shoulder, flattened, "'bout so high. Dark hair. Name o' Katherine, according to Elizabeth."

"Katherine's missing?" Gin demanded, taking a step forward in her shock, not considering that she was moving closer to him.

"Friend of yours?"

She would have been nervous about the question had she not been so concerned and urgent. "She's my daughter." She moved past him completely now, not stopping to register his reaction, her only motive to find her husband and demand answers about Katherine's disappearance.

When she entered the parlor, everyone turned to her, Richard crossing the floor to her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll contact the Navy immediately," he assured her. She was about to respond when Jack's voice broke interrupted her again:

"Won't do any good," he informed them. She turned to find him leaning in the doorway, his stance as comfortable and nonchalant as always, as if he owned the room. The air of a man who was accustomed to being the superior in most places he visited. "Situation such as this is considered secondary at the time being-what with the Americans getting' rowdy up north and all. Best to go yerselves."

Richard gazed at him, clearly profoundly shocked. "What? I-you-"

"Explanations later," Jack said. "Far as I know, you've got a little problem, yes?"

"How…?" Richard went on, obviously entirely bewildered.

"Richard, please," Gin entreated. He turned to her, somewhat dazed. "Katherine."

"I should have you arrested!" Richard yelled at the pirate in the doorway. "And once you're sitting in prison, you can explain exactly how you managed to escape the last time! We'll be adding it to your rather daunting list of offences, Sparrow."

"Richard!" Gin grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to face her. "There's no time for this."

"I want to know how and why he is here!" he persisted. Jack sighed, beginning to understand why Will had been so insistent that he leave the house and preferably Port Royal as soon as possible.

"Katherine is missing!" Gin reminded her husband desperately. "Our daughter!"

Though he was still obviously seething and the looks he gave Jack were not at all friendly, the reminder seemed to sober him up somewhat. He was visibly forcing himself to calm down and he sighed as well, turning to Will. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you use yer considerable naval influence to borrow a ship and set sail after her." Jack offered a lopsided grin. "'course, if that doesn't work, you'll be needin' a pirate."

"I am not stealing a ship, nor did I ask for _your_ suggestion!" Richard yelled, removing his hand from Gin's shoulder.

"Right," Jack shrugged, disinterested and began examining his fingernails. "Best to leave your girl with an entire crew of pirates rather than workin' with one," he said sardonically. "For someone so educated, you don't have much common sense Lieutenant."

"Admiral," he corrected him.

Jack ignored this.

"We have no idea where they've even gone," Will broke in then. "Going after them would be pointless without backup like the navy."

"Not like we haven't done it before lad," Jack reminded him. He examined the younger man head to toe. "What happened to that kid?"

"He grew up," Will returned.

"We can't just do nothing!" Gin said frantically. She turned desperately to her husband at her side again. "We have to go after her."

"With what?" he asked, now to some extent more rational. "There are only a few ships in the harbor and they're only the minimal amount for the colony's defense. The rest are north. They would never allow us to take one for any allotted amount of time."

"That's why you don't ask, mate," Jack told him, as if this answer should have been self-evident. Richard turned to him angrily, but before he could say anything, Jack shrugged again and his attention turned to his hands once more as he began fiddling with one of his rings. "Better to apologize than to ask permission, I always say."

"Not all of us have such a cavalier attitude toward the law, Captain Sparrow," Richard said, his jaw clenched tightly in barely controlled outrage again.

Jack studied him until he could tell the admiral found his gaze unnerving. "Most would adopt one when their child's life is at stake."

Richard swallowed and looked to his wife, whose pleading eyes were already focused on him. "Virginia, I want to go after her as much as you," he desperately tried to explain, though perfectly aware that rationalizing would get him no where. "But my hands are tied."

"Then untie them," she insisted, growing as frustrated herself as he was with Jack.

Richard's gaze turned to the Turner's, then surprisingly to Jack. "Is there no other option?" he asked, almost civilly.

"Not that I'm aware." The dark-haired pirate pushed off from the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest. "But hey, your daughter, your call. I didn't come here planning on another little rescue mission."

Richard sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I will not leave my daughter to those miscreants."

"Right," Jack clapped his hands together loudly, enjoying the jump it elicited from Elizabeth. "Settled then."

Gin observed him silently, wondering exactly what his motive was. She had never known this man to help someone without one of his own agendas backing his philanthropy as an ulterior motive. She was tempted to ask what was in it for him, but realized that wouldn't be the most productive thing to do.

"So," he began, oblivious to her reverie. His eyes darted around the room to all present. "What are we waitin' for?"

* * * * *

Took a while to write guys, so reply!! Next chapter, we go check on Katherine aboard _The Black Pearl_!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone. Jack plushies to all the faithful, patient readers!!! Heehee.

**Chapter 9**

"And who's this?"

Katherine roughly jerked her forearms free of the grips of the strange men who had brought her to where she now stood and raised her eyes to an older one that now loomed in before her.

The large hat atop his head gave away that he seemed to be the superior to the others surrounding them. His eyes were rather small, his nose the predominant feature on his face, the sort someone gains from the consumption of too much alcohol. A graying beard seemed to make up the bottom half of his visage, not completely covering his mouth, but hiding it to a certain extent. He was tall, at least six feet, and yet Katherine sensed that his height was not what gave off his intimidating air.

He studied her carefully and curiously, head to toe in a very ungentlemanly manner (not that she expected anything more from him). "Where'd ye find 'er?" he asked, the question obviously directed at the two pirates still standing behind her.

"Out by the docks," the shorter and more portly of the two stated, taking a handful of her hair and running it through his fingers almost reverently. She cringed. "Figured by the attire she'd fetch a few shillin's."

"Mmm, more'n that," the leader agreed, still appraising her appearance. His brow was furrowed in concentration and she wondered fleetingly if he was trying to place her somehow, her expression turning as bewildered as his own. "What's yer name?" he demanded suddenly.

She didn't reply, glancing around at the many others who had gathered around the four of them as their captive audience.

"Cap'n asked you a question, missy," said the first of the two that had taken her, the one who had told where they found her.

She turned her head toward him when he said this, then back to the captain. "Katherine," she finally revealed. What did it matter? She had already given her first name to the other two when they were still on land, in hopes that compliance would gain her freedom.

"Have a last name, do ye?" the aging man asked.

"Weiss."

He nodded and she got the impression that he was confused again. "Never heard of ye."

"And what is your name Captain?" she returned. "Seeing as you apparently plan on keeping me here, I might as well know who I am conversing with."

A grin pulled at the edges of his mouth and he cocked an eyebrow at her confidence. "Barbossa," he said easily, though when she thought about it, there was no reason he shouldn't give his own name. "But Captain'll do just fine."

She considered his own exterior look, then spoke again. "Never heard of you," she echoed. This earned her another smile. "And what ship would I be aboard?"

Barbossa clapped a hand down on the railing of the ship that she took to be as old as him by the chipped paint and woodwork. "This be _The_ _Black Pearl_. No faster ship in the Caribbean, no matter what the Navy boys tell ye."

Katherine swallowed nervously and took the time presently to thoroughly study her surroundings. _The_ _Back __Pearl_. The ship her mother had mentioned. Jack Sparrow's ship. Her…father's ship.

Her eyes returned to the Captain as she took this new information into account. Was he giving her a false name? Was _this_ her father? The idea terrified her momentarily, but after looking him over again, she quickly dismissed the idea. While her mother's description of Jack Sparrow had been laced with apparent fondness and was therefore not entirely trustworthy, this man did not in anyway fit the bill. Even after her calculating exactly the effect time would have had.

So why was he the captain?

"Heard of the ship at least, I see," he said suddenly, startling her slightly.

She nodded, still somewhat dazed. "Yes."

He shrugged. "Not surprising." He glanced around them, his eyes falling briefly on anyone in their path before they rested somewhere over Katherine's shoulder. "Boy, c'mere!" he yelled.

Katherine turned when she felt someone else approach behind her. A young man, older than herself, but only by a few years by her guess stepped past her and stood beside the captain, obviously awaiting some form of instruction. The only word Katherine could think of to describe him was dark. Not simply in appearance, but so far personality as well. Black hair and damn near the same color eyes. His skin even had a darker tint, more than a good tan and her best assumption of his lineage was Gypsy.

"Take the girl down to the brig," Barbossa ordered, seizing Katherine's upper arm and shoving her toward the subordinate. He caught her uneasily, then, nodding to the captain gripped her by the wrist and began leading her across the deck in the opposite direction.

She reluctantly followed him through a door near the back of the ship that lead below deck, the down a flight of rather rickety stairs. When they reached the first landing of many, he stopped, darting his eyes back up the steps the way they had come as if checking to see if someone followed them, then he turned to her.

"Sorry 'bout this," he apologized, causing her to stare at him quizzically. "He's not exactly one for polite treatment of hostages."

She shook her head, still bewildered by his behavior. "I…"

"Katherine, isn't it?" he clarified, ignoring the fact that he received no confirmation from her. "I'm Isaiah."

She suddenly recalled her mother's word when she had insisted that pirates must be vile.

_Not all._

He continued leading her down another staircase and she figured the brig must be in the absolute bowels of the ship. Arriving at the bottom level, he jerked open the creaky door of one of the cells and rather than shove her in, held it open for her.

Leaning her head in, Katherine inspected the interior, rather dismally.

"Relax," Isaiah insisted from behind her. "A few days; it'll feel like home."

She flinched at this, hesitantly stepping inside. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

All about Isaiah will be revealed in due time, but REPLIES first! lol


End file.
